


Quit Stealing All the Pillows

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry Allen and Iris West are dueling reporters at CCPN





	Quit Stealing All the Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part three of my Westallen drabble series.

Westallen AU: Drabble Prompt: Quit Stealing All the Pillows 

 

Setting: Iris and Barry are dueling reporters at CCPN that have been placed on assignment together, much to their dismay

 

 

“Quit stealing the pillows Allen!”

 

“How am I stealing the pillows West? You built this pillow wall.”

 

“I built this pillow wall because we have to sleep together in this bed because this stupid motel only had one room available!”

 

“That’s not my fault!”

 

“For real? You’re the one that insisted we come to this back water town for an exclusive scoop.”

 

“Do you ever not complain?”

 

“Are you ever not the bane of my existence!”

 

“My dad was right, beautiful women are such a pain in the ass.”

 

And with that admission Iris felt a flutter, did Barry think she was beautiful?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
